Names
by LoversByHaters
Summary: En el verano de 1917, el soldado británico Charles Xavier se encuentra refugiándose en un cráter. Traducción autorizada por Squeegee. Erik/Charles.


Traducción autorizada por **Squeegee**

**Resumen:** En el verano de 1917, el soldado británico Charles Xavier se encuentra refugiándose en un cráter.

**Disclaimer:** Ni X-men ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, obviamente. La historia es de Squeegee, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Names**

Cuando Charles conoció a Erik, este ya estaba muerto.

Sombríos ojos de color gris verdoso miraban fuera de un cráter en el que Charles se había escondido, espeso cabello castaño mezclándose con el lodo en el que yacía. Era joven, pero con músculos, de no más de veinte años, y su uniforme estaba sucio por la lluvia, el barro y sangre. Parte de la apagada tela gris había sido roída por ratas, y le faltaba un tramo de la oreja. Su pierna había sido virada, tenía un tiro en el hombro, pero nada de ello fue la causa de su muerte. Una bala había traspasado la garganta de Erik.

La pistola que lo hizo, pensó Charles, probablemente era Alemana.

Esos _ojos_.

Habían estado muertos por días, abiertos, mirando hacia las trincheras que le habían traicionado, asesinado, en lugar de rescatarle.

Debía de haber sido herido durante una carga. Cuando los Alemanes se retiraron, le dejaron para que muriera.

No era inusual ver cadáveres, ya no. Lo inusual era que aún fuera reconocible.

Una media hora después de que Charles se escondiera en el hoyo del alemán muerto para cubrirse, después de que el lodo y la lluvia se hubieran filtrado en sus botas, sus pantalones y su ropa interior, se estiró hacia el cuello del germano para intentar y encontrar placas. Ninguna. Así que metió la mano en el bolsillo del hombre, luego en el otro, y finalmente sacó esa pequeña pieza de metal.

Sin nombre.

Sólo un número.

Era perturbador saber que los alemanes mantenían a sus hombres así, que no dignificaban a sus soldados con _nombres_, pero era más perturbador saber que este hombre ya no tenía uno.

Así que Charles le nombró Erik.

Imaginaba que Erik debió haber sido un hombre fuerte, bueno en su trabajo, y noble. Hacía las cosas que se le pedían rápidamente, nunca cuestionaría ordenes hasta que alguien desafiara su moral. Entonces se defendería, pensó Charles, y se rehusaría. Quizás tiraría cosas, o gritaría. Pero tenía un firme sistema de creencia, y Charles dudaba que él dejaría que alguien cambiara eso.

Probablemente también había tenido una vida dura. Su padre le abandonó, seguro. Entonces, tal vez, cuando tenía doce más o menos, su madre murió. Se vio forzado a vivir con sus abuelos, y en realidad, no habría sido tan malo, excepto que su abuelo era un militar, un Pruso, y por lo tanto, Erik recibía palizas con frecuencia, la mayoría de las veces con una tralla.

Si Charles pudiera levantar el uniforme de Erik, estaba seguro de que vería las cicatrices en su espalda, aquellos nudos de forma cuadrada donde su abuelo a veces usaría la inoportuna hebilla de un cinturón.

Esas cosas hicieron a Erik fuerte, disciplinado, pero también temeroso.

Erik nunca había tenido a alguien al que amar, porque se rehusaba a compartir sus emociones con otra persona. Le preocupaba que su mujer le dejara, que muriera, que le tratara exactamente como su abuelo. Le preocupaba que no le aceptara por _él_, que estaría avergonzada o asustada cuando supiera lo que era, de donde había venido, y por lo tanto, nunca formó una relación. Había algunos amigos, por supuesto. Estaban los colegas con los que bebía ocasionalmente. Pero Erik nunca había tenido a alguien al que llamar suyo.

Estaba solo.

Sus ojos eran solitarios.

Charles imaginaba que habría sucedido si él no fuera un británico, si hubiera nacido alemán. Él y Erik no se habrían conocido al madurar, no, pero ambos se entusiasmarían por el estallido de la guerra, y se habrían apresurado a enlistarse. Se inscribirían al mismo tiempo, en diferentes lugares, y se conocerían en la base. Serían compañeros, irían juntos por el campo de entrenamiento. Erik siempre se levantaría antes que Charles, antes que todos, así podía ir a correr, pero Charles siempre obtendría la comida primero. Agarraría su alimento, y cada día, mientras caminaba para encontrar una mesa, saludaría a Erik con la mano mientras el hombre entraba, sudado y jadeante por su carrera diaria.

Erik siempre le devolvería la sonrisa y el saludo. Actuaría como si Charles fuera el hombre más ridículo del mundo, como si no quisiera tener nada que ver con él, pero lo habría apreciado secretamente.

Nadie nunca había sido tan amable con él antes.

Finalmente, un par de días antes de ser enviados al frente, Charles se despertaría al oír sollozos. Se escurriría de debajo de sus sábanas pruritas, pondría los pies al borde de su cama mientras se levantaba para lanzar los brazos sobre la litera de Erik. Erik no se movería, no al principio. Se negaría a admitir que estaba llorando, se negaría a admitir debilidad, pero eventualmente se daría la vuelta. Vería a Charles con esos ojos gris verdoso, tan grandes y tristes bajo la luz tenue. Charles subiría para sentarse a su lado, y Erik se movería con desgana para que se acomodara.

Por un momento sólo se quedarían así. Sin hablar. Erik seguiría mirando la pared contraría a él, ahora falta de Charles, y después de un momento, Charles reuniría el valor para cardar el cabello de Charles con sus dedos. Erik cerraría los ojos, y por lo tanto, Charles continuaría en silencio.

Después de otro largo rato, Erik le miraría, el costado de su rostro, el puente de su nariz, ambos surcados de lágrimas. Se incorporaría, y Charles las limpiaría con la manga de su pijama, y entonces Erik hablaría. Y contaría todo. Le contaría a Charles como su padre les dejó a su madre y a él para que murieran, sin comida, sin hogar. Contaría como había muerto su madre seis años después, como su abuelo le maltrataba a él. Diría que nunca había tenido amigos, no realmente, y que nunca había tenido a alguien. Tenía miedo de morir solo en esta maldita guerra, y que cuando se fuera nadie nunca lo notara.

Dirá como nunca ha besado a nadie, ni abrazado a alguien además de a su madre, y que eso no cuenta, y se sentará para poner las rodillas contra su pecho y enterrar el rostro en sus manos. Y los hombros de Erik se sacudirían por el miedo y el dolor.

Charles estaría en silencio durante todo esto, pero su corazón dolería.

En el momento justo, envolvería sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Erik, y Erik caería contra él, su frente descansando contra el cuello de Charles. Charles le abrazaría, justo así, hasta que Erik se agotara, y cuando lo hiciera, Charles le levantaría el mentón y le daría un beso lento y sincero. Erik se vería escandalizado, pero al final sonreiría.

Permanecerían así hasta que casi fuera tiempo de la campana matutina, envueltos en los brazos uno del otro. Entonces Charles volvería a su litera y se acostaría, y al día siguiente harían su mejor esfuerzo por fingir que realmente han dormido.

Y luego serían mandados al frente.

Enviados a morir.

Pero no sería tan malo, no en realidad, porque no importaba lo que sucediera, aún se tenían el uno al otro.

Arriba, el cielo estaba oscureciéndose. La luna nueva daba vista a miles de estrellas veraniegas, el viento soplando justo lo suficiente para agitar sus cabellos. Imaginaba un picnic a medianoche en un lago, sándwiches, vino y nado –tumbándose en la manta y dejando que el viento cálido del verano secara sus cuerpos empapados. Tal vez terminarían abrazándose por calor, brazos húmedos envueltos alrededor de torsos desnudos, narices rozándose mientras se inclinaban para darse otro beso lento y apasionado. Quizás sólo yacerían allí.

Charles imaginó estas cosas con Erik.

Y cuando finalmente apartó los ojos de las estrellas, cuando finalmente miró el lodo y el agua y la suciedad, los cartuchos vacíos y el metal fracturado y la tierra llena de cráteres, hierba volcada, árboles desarraigados, cuando finalmente apartó sus ojos de las estrellas y se fijó en el Erik real, el cuerpo desgarrado, fracturado, empapado, Charles empezó a llorar.

**FIN**


End file.
